The Truth
by Shirofuyuki
Summary: Neliel mengetahui kebenaran tentang Grimmjow setelah mengunjungi kampusnya. Oneshot gaje. Warning inside


**The Truth  
><strong>

**Disclaimer** : Bleach and all it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.

**Warning** : AU, maybe OoC, typo(s), abal-gaje-nista tingkat dewa, ide pasaran, minim deskripsi, lagi-lagi pengalaman temen, judul gak nyambung sama cerita, etc. Dont like? Then dont read. And don't cyber-kill me because the pair by your flame.

Dedicated for Ka Jaki, Ka Sultan, & Lady. Hidup _aoi sora ni deaeta_! (?) Bang Jakijek, jangan marah yak kalo gue bikin ini. Sekedar mengingat masa indahmu dengan si Lady Gagap kok, lagian kan gue juga jadi tukang rusuh di hubungan kalian :P

_happy reading, minna~_

* * *

><p>Sudah lima menit sejak Neliel mengatakan bahwa ia ingin main ke kampus pacarnya, –pemuda dengan rambut dan mata sebiru langit– Grimmjow. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak memberikan repson apa-apa. Alih-alih hanya menggeleng atau sekedar mengangguk, dia malah diam sambil memandang frapuccino di hadapannya. Seolah frapuccino itu adalah barang yang paling berharga di bumi ini melebihi apapun. Lama-lama Nel –panggilan Neliel–kesal juga dibuatnya. Dia kan, hanya mengutarakan niatnya. Kalau boleh, ya bagus. Kalau nggak boleh... dia akan merajuk lagi.<p>

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Grimm? Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Neliel mendelik. Sedari tadi memang merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Nggak biasanya Grimmjow begini.

"Ng-ngak kok Nel. Sungguh, nggak ada apa-apa," kata Grimmjow gugup.

Hah, dia tidak pandai berbohong, pikir Neliel. Cewek itu memutar bola matanya tanda kesal. "Oh, masa' ? Asal tau saja ya, kau itu tidak berpengalaman berbohong, _Grimm-jow_."

Grimmjow menghela nafas pelan. "Oke, oke. Silahkan datang," Ia menatap Neliel tepat di matanya. Tatapannya sarat akan ketidak ikhlasan, tapi ada kekhawatiran disana. Nel tau itu.

"Kalau kau nggak suka, lebih baik aku nggak usah datang saja," Neliel akhirnya memilih mengalah saja. Kasihan juga melihat ekspresi pacarnya yang kelihatan terpaksa itu.

Grimmjow menggeleng. "Sumpah, nggak ada apa-apa kok. Tadi... aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Baiklah." Neliel tersenyum senang. "Aku datang besok, ya?" senyumnya bertambah lebar saat Grimmjow mengangguk. Yah, Nel tidak tau saja kalau sebenarnya pemuda biru itu setengah hati memperbolehkannya. Kenapa? Kalian mau tau? Nanti juga kalian akan tau sendiri.

"Ayo pulang, Nel," Grimmjow mengulurkan tangan pada gadis berambut hijau tosca di hadapannya. Yang tentu disambut dengan senang hati oleh sang kekasih.

**~~XxoxX~~**

Neliel duduk di pelataran kampus ini. Tokyo Daigaku, kampus tempat Grimmjow kuliah. Ia kembali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum menit dan jarum jam telah membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat dengan sempurna. Jam 3 sore, itu artinya sudah setengah jam dia duduk-duduk di sini menunggu pacarnya keluar. Seharusnya Grimmjow sudah keluar dari tadi. Dia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, berharap bertemu seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seingatnya, Rukia, Tatsuki dan Hinamori –temannya saat SMA– kuliah disini juga. Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia merasa asing diantara orang-orang ini.

"Kau pacar barunya Grimmjow, ya?" suara asing itu membuat Neliel tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan melihat laki-laki dengan mata emas yang sedikit –err, aneh. Dengan ragu Neliel mengangguk. Dari mana orang ini tau kalau dia pacarnya Grimmjow?

"Oh, ya ampun. Selera Kucing itu berubah lagi!" orang tadi terbahak-bahak.

Oh tidak, sepertinya Neliel melihat penampakan, di belakang si-mata-emas tadi ada selendang putri kahyangan yang berwarna pink dan bohlam lampu berjalan!

Eh? Ups, maafkan author. Itu ternyata rambut seorang _namja_. Sekali lagi, seorang _NAMJA_!. Dan bohlam –maaf. Pokoknya, yang terakhir itu tadi adalah kepala botak plontos seorang manusia aneh yang kini berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mencakar author.

"Yah, bagus lah kalau Grimmjow tobat. Iya kan, Ggio, Ikakku?" tanya orang dengan rambut pink tadi pada Ggio, si pemilik mata emas.

"Tumben kau mengatakan hal selain tabung reaksi, Szayel. Hahaha," Ggio terkekeh sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku lega, akhirnya _kucing peliharaan kita_ itu kembali pada jalan yang benar." Ikakku hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. Dalam hati dia tertawa keras-keras karena Ggio memanggil Grimmjow dengan sebutan 'kucing peliharaan'. Ah, seandainya Kucing itu dengar, dia pasti akan-

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Dan apa maksudnya _'kucing peliharaan kita'_ , Ggio?" uh-oh, ketakutan Ikakku menjadi kenyataaan. Sisi _yandere_ Grimmjow keluar. Kini terasa hawa membunuh yang amat sangat. Mungkin kalau di manga, background belakang Grimmjow juga bagian hidung keatasnya berubah menjadi hitam. Ketiga orang itu –terutama Ggio– berdiri diam. Mereka lalu berbalik dan memasang tampang paling _innocent_.

"HWAAAA AMPUN, GRIMM!" lalu mereka mengeluarkan jurus paling ampuh, lari sejauh mungkin dari tempat kejadian.

Neliel masih berusaha mencerna kalimat ketiga manusia aneh tadi. Pacar baru? Selera berubah? Tobat? Memangnya selama ini, Grimmjow-nya itu playboy?

Datang lagi seseorang. Kali ini perempuan yang cukup cantik. "Hai! Kau pasti pacar barunya Grimm, iya kan?" sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Neliel membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Demi kami-sama, kenapa semua orang ini tau sih?

Gadis tadi –Neliel mengetahui namanya Loly setelah diberitahu Grimmjow –tampak seperti sedang menilai Neliel, lalu mengangguk puas. "Kamu cantik, lho. Tapi... aku takut kalu kamu diputusin Grimm. Yah, dia orangnya cepat bosan,sih." katanya sambil terkekeh. Neliel mengernyit mendengar satu fakta lagi tentang Grimmjow yang tidak diketahuinya. Padahal dia sudah kenal dari SMA.

Kali ini muncul siku-siku di dahi Grimmjow. "Loly, jangan ngomong sembarangan!"

"Aku cuma kasih warning, Grimm. Aku nggak mau dia jadi korbanmu yang kesekian kalinya," jawab Loly enteng.

"Peringatan? Kau mau menjatuhkan _image_-ku di depan dia?" kata Grimmjow kesal. Bisa repot dia, kalau Neliel tau segalanya.

"Peduli amat tentang _image_-mu itu. _Image_-mu memang sudah buruk, kok." Loly menjulurkan lidah ke arah Grimmjow. "Kau akan kubunuh kalau putus sama dia. Mengerti, Grimmjow?"

Yang diceramahi hanya mengangguk bosan. "Iya, iya. Gak akan aku putuskan dia. Mengejarnya saja susah." dia menarik Neliel agar berdiri. "Ah, ayo kita pulang, Nel." matanya seolah mengatakan ayo-cepat-kita-pergi-dari-tempat-terkutuk-ini. Dan Neliel menurut. Dia berdiri lalu melambai ke arah Loly.

**~~XxoxX~~**

Grimmjow mengajak Neliel ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari sana, lalu duduk di bawah pohon _maple_. Mereka diam. Daun-daun yang jatuh, lalu terbawa angin dan mendarat di rambut tidak dipedulikan. Cukup lama mereka diam sampai Grimmjow membuka percakapan.

"Maaf soal yang tadi, ya."

Neliel tersenyum miris. "Nggak usah minta maaf. _It's okay_. Mereka temanmu kan?" Grimmjow mengangguk. "Soal yang mereka bilang tadi itu... memangnya benar ya?" tanyanya pada si rambut biru

"Itu semua benar," jawab Grimmjow pelan.

Neliel berusaha tersenyum. Tapi lagi-lagi, hanya senyum miris yang bis diberikanya. "Oh," dia menunduk. Ingin rasanya dia menangis mengingat hanya dia yang tidak tau fakta tentang Grimmjow. "Ah, enak ya. Kau sudah pernah jadian dengan banyak orang," Neliel tertawa hambar. Tapi, tawanya langsung terhenti saat Grimmjow memeluknya.

"Kau nggak perlu bohong, Nel."

"Iya, sebenarnya aku takut. Aku takut karena terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara kita. Aku nggaktau tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku takut, Aku–" Sambil menangis Neliel mengeratkan pelukannya pada Grimmjow.

"Aku tau. Aku juga takut," kata Grimmjow pelan

Neliel bis amerasakan nafas Grimmjow yang teratur di lehernya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya dia dipeluk seseorang selain orangtuanya. Wajar kan, kalau kini wajahnya memerah?

"Aku takut kau memebenciku kalau tau aku ini dulunya bukan orang baik," lanjut Grimmjow. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu mengejak Neliel duduk lagi.

Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Neliel. Bahwa dia memang sudah pacaran dengan banyak gadis. Tapi, hubungan mereka hanya bertahan paling lama satu bulan. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis itu. Bisa dibilang hanya palampiasan. Dia juga selalu memilih perempuan yang berbeda tipe dnegan Neliel. Asal tau saja, sejak SMA dulu Grimmjow sudah menyimpan rasa pada Neliel. Hanya saja, dia terlalu gengsi. Jadi, ia terlamabat menyatakan perasaannya karena sudah keburu lulus.

"Ah, aku bukannya mau bilang kalau aku jadi cowok brengsek gara-gara Nel, hanya saja– " senyum Neliel yang begitu tulus menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Itu bukan salahmu. Malah aku menolak semua orang –yang menembakku- gara-gara masih ingat padamu." Ujar Neliel setengah tertawa.

"Masa?" Grimmjow kaget saat Neliel mengangguk pasti. Ternyata selama ini Neliel juga suka padanya. Pikirnya Neliel hanya terpaksa menerimanya karena kasihan. Ia jadi tambah menyesal, seandainya dari dulu dia menyatakan perasannya Neliel.

"Arigatou sudah menungguku selama ini," Grimmjow kembali memeluk Neliel erat. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai keluar di sudut matanya.

Sore hari yang indah. Dua anak manusia yang sedang berpelukan dilatar belakangi oleh langit berwarna oranye kemerahan dan daun maple yang berguguran.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, di belakang pohon yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye jabrik dan perempuan bertubuh mungil berambut hitam pendek tersenyum. Si gadis memegang kamera _slr_ lalu memotret momen indah yang ada di hadapannya.

CKLIK!

"Fotonya mau kau apakan?"

"Siapa tau bisa dipajang di mading. Kan lumayan. Kapan lagi bikin Grimmjow malu?"

"Dasar cewek iseng. Kalau dia ngamuk aku nggak mau tau."

_Owaridatte_

Bacotan Author:

_Konnichiwa minna_! Fic kedua saya di FBI dan kali ini, GrimmNel \m/ Lagi-lagi pengalaman _Senpai_ dan _Kouhai_ saya yang dimodifikasi besar-besaran. FYI, adegan terakhir yang memotret itu beneran –aslinya itu saya dan Ka Sultan– . Dan kami berhasil bikin satu sekolah gempar, hwahaha *_evil laugh_* _Gotta say sorry_ to Bang Jakijek & Lady. Bang, jangan _hack_ twitterku yak. Lady, jangan samperin gue ke sekolah~

_Typo? Weird? Critics? Blame it on me via review!_


End file.
